FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional compact camera, FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of the conventional compact camera, and FIG. 3 is an enlarged and exploded perspective view of an ‘A’ portion of FIG. 2.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, the conventional compact camera generally includes a housing 10, a lens unit 20, a first coil 30, a first magnet 40 and an iron piece 50.
The lens unit 20 is installed in the housing to be movable horizontally.
The lens unit 20 in which a lens 60 is installed functions to adjust a focus of an object by moving the lens 60 in an optical axial direction of the lens 60.
Detailedly, the lens unit 20 includes a lens barrel 21 which covers the lens 60, a holder 22 in which the lens barrel 21 is inserted, a second magnet 23 which is installed inside the holder 22, and a second coil 24 which is disposed at an outer side of the lens barrel 21. The lens barrel 21 is moved in the optical axial direction of the lens 60 by an interaction between an electromagnetic field generated when electric power is applied to the second coil 24 and a magnetic field generated from the second magnet 23.
The first coil 30 is disposed at an outer side of the lens unit 20.
The first coil 30 is wound on the iron piece 50 in a rotational direction.
Further, the first magnet 40 is installed at an inner side surface of the housing so as to be adjacent to the first coil 30. The first magnet 40 is provided in plural so as to be contacted with upper and lower ends of the iron piece 50.
One end of the iron piece 50 is contacted with the first magnet 40 and the other end thereof is inserted into a center portion of the first coil 30 so as to be adjacent to the first coil 30.
By the above-mentioned configuration, electric power is applied to the first coil 30, and the lens unlit 20 is moved horizontally by an interaction between an electromagnetic field generated from the first coil 30 and a magnetic field generated from the first magnet 40, thereby correcting shaking of an object.
As described above, since the conventional compact camera includes the first magnet 40 for correcting the shaking and the second magnet 23 for adjusting the focus, the number of parts is increased, thereby providing a complicated structure and a large size.